reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leprechaun Girl
Faction: Charm Attack: 2540 - 3940 (1-1) Defense: 2960 - 4770 (1-1) Cost: 7 Ability: Guard Order Well, isn't it your lucky day! Have a seat and raise your glass! Today your fortune's made! Who's the comely lass sitting in the thicket? She toasts your health and bids you warm welcome! Finding where I hide was quite a task! Merrily she laughs. Leprechaun Girl+ Attack: 2930 - 5508 (2-3) Defense: 3430 - 6674 (2-3) Cost: 7 Ability: Guard Order Well, isn't it your lucky day! Have a seat and raise your glass! Today your fortune's made! The sparkle in her eye, the lilt of her voice, who could keep from smiling! This place is a mystery, and I its keeper, charged to bestow happiness. Leprechaun Girl++ Attack: 3340 - 6632 (4-7++) Defense: 3920 - 8025 (4-7++) Cost: 7 Ability: Guard Order Well, isn't it your lucky day! Have a seat and raise your glass! Today your fortune's made! Today your fortune's made! You've traveled perilous leagues, so be at rest. In my hall a hearty feast awaits, but best of all you will see! Amazing the touch of her hand so soft and gentle. Leprechaun Girl (Bonny Blessing) Attack: 4140 Defense: 4890 Cost: 7 Ability: Guard Order The glittering piles of gold pale in radiance compared to the shine of her hair or sweet spring like smell of her breath. All for you, all I ask is you company! Sing a song with me, break bread together. May not be your home, but the hearth is warm. Leprechaun Girl (Bonny Blessing) MAXED Attack (4-1): 7438 Defense (4-1): 9001 Attack (4-7): 8172 ◊ Defense (4-7): 9900 ◊ Attack (8-15): 8485 Defense (8-15): 10245 Stats (P): PURE 4-1 STATS (no carryover stats) ‡: Denotes NON-enhanced level 1 carryover stats ◊: Calculated, remove this symbol if stats are confirmed (M##): Mirror Dragon used; ##: stage(s) where it was used Availability Released: 3/28/2013 Leprechaun Girl was added as an SNS reward for liking the official RoD Facebook page, and for following the official Twitter feed (use the in-game link to do so). Leprechaun Girl is untradable, making it impossible to get more than 2 cards per account at this time. However there was one incident immediately following the server maintenance on the night of 11/06/2013. A flaw in the facebook page made it possible for users to obtain limitless copies of Leprechaun girl by liking the official RoD Facebook pagemultiple times. After four hours the banner link to the page where users could like the official RoD Facebook page and follow the official Twitter feed was removed preventing users from further abusing this bug. The problem was fixed on 13/06/2013. Using Mirror Dragons, you can do a modified 4-1 or better of this card. Mythology A leprechaun is a type of fairy in Irish folklore, usually taking the form of an old man, clad in a red or green coat, who enjoys partaking in mischief. The Leprechauns spend all their time busily making shoes, and store away all their coins in a hidden pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. If ever captured by a human, the Leprechaun has the magical power to grant three wishes in exchange for their release. Popular depiction shows the Leprechaun as being no taller than a small child, with a beard and hat. [Source: Wikipedia] Category:Rare Category:Charm Category:Genesis Category:Guard Order Category:All Cards Category:Untradable